La historia no contada del ninja verde de Konoha
by GllMss
Summary: "—¿Nunca pensó en casarse, Gai–sensei? —Por supuesto que lo hice."


¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

Aquí estoy yo metiendo la cabeza en un nuevo reto y todo sea por revivir el foro.

Nunca he trabajado con Gai, así que espero hacerle los honores pertinentes.

Sin más que decir: ¡el fic!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del reto especial: _Protagonismo de Enero_ del foro **La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.**

 **Número de palabras:** 423.

* * *

•

•

•

 **La historia no contada del ninja verde de Konoha.**

•

•

•

—¿Nunca pensó en casarse, Gai–sensei?

La pregunta de su alumna lo sorprende lo suficiente para hacerle perder la concentración y por poco el equilibrio. Maito observa sus manos apoyadas contra el pasto y toma impulso. Termina con el ejercicio de un salto y vuelve a estar de pie, apoyándose en su única pierna. Haber perdido una extremidad no era excusa para dejar de entrenarse.

Sentado sobre el césped, mira con detenimiento a Tenten y sonrie de esa particular forma suya.

—Por supuesto que lo hice —declara sin pena y con orgullo.

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Gai jamás habló sobre su vida romántica y, teniendo en cuenta el personaje, nadie creyó que tuviera una.

—Hace mucho tiempo —comienza a contar el hombre—, cuando apenas empezaba mi camino ninja, conocí a Moeru. Ella era una bella flor de Loto y la llama de su juventud ardía como ninguna otra. Lo supe desde que la vi, que ella sería la madre de mis hijos—. Por la determinación en sus ojos, cualquiera habría creído que aquello sucedió en realidad.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta la castaña, dejando de lado el cuchillo que había estado puliendo hasta ese momento.

La expresión de Gai se hace nostalgica, mas no pierde su brillo.

—El Kyubi—. El aire toma espesor y los recuerdos invaden la mente del hombre—. No era kunoichi, pero murió protegiendo a un niño. Te lo digo—. La voz vuelve a llenarsele de gozo—, su corazón ardió hasta el último momento.

Tenten sonrie. Cuando apenas era una gennin, no entendía del todo a su maestro; pero luego de años, le era fácil comprender el orgullo que emanaba del moreno al hablar de su amor perdido.

—¿Y no pensó en salir con nadie más? Ya sabe, tener una familia; ¿nunca quiso una?

Otra carcajada resuena en el amplio campo y Tenten siente que acaba de preguntar algo estupido.

En ese momento, como si los dioses decidieran contestar por el hombre, Rock Lee llega hasta ellos corriendo seguido de su hijo.

Idénticos; como si Orochimaru los hubiese clonado.

El niño se adelanta al padre y salta sobre Maito.

—¡Abuelo! —grita entusiasta.

Gai sigue riendo mientras abrazaba al pequeño, para luego mirar a Tenten con la eterna sonrisa de comercial pintada en el rostro. Entonces exclama con dicha lo que para él es obvio: —¡Pero si yo ya tengo una!

Tenten observa la escena y lo entiende: Lee y su hijo, el difunto Neji y ella misma, son toda la familia que su maestro necesita.

•

•

•

 **Fin.**

•

•

•

* * *

¡Por fin!

Creí que no lo lograría. Lo escribí nada más inscribirme, pero sentía que faltaba algo y no me atrevía a publicarlo teniendo es sensación de no estar completo. Luego de muuuucho revisar y darle vueltas, conseguí tener esa sensación de _terminado._ Eso y que no sabía qué nombre ponerle y al final terminé con uno más largo que la historia.

Igual se me hizo complejo manejar a Gai como personaje, porque nunca había trabajado antes con él como protagonista e incluso han sido pocas las veces que lo he mencionado en mis historias. Gai es un personaje muy alegre y optimista para el tipo de relatos en los que mejor me desenvuelvo, los cuales tienden mucho al drama; por ésta misma razón, quise intentar mostrar la otra cara de él, un lado no explorado del personaje, pero haciendo lo posible por mantener su esencia. Eso de por sí se me hizo bastante complicado y el que no pudiera extenderse más de quinientas palabras tampoco me ayudó mucho, pues soy del tipo que bien puede gastar tranquilamente un aproximado de tres mil palabra en una sola escena y decir con el descaro de la vida que no va ni por la midad.

Fue un reto, éste más que el anterior y no termino por estar del todo satisfecha con la historia en general, pero al mismo tiempo siento que no hay nada más por añadir; que no es que la historia esté incompleta o le falte algo, sino que simplemente no es mi mejor producto. Supongo que necesitaría estudiar el personaje más a cabalidad y trabajarlo más frecuentemente, o quizá conectarme más con él, no lo sé.

Y bueno, esta nota se está extendiendo mucho, así que mejor concluyo. Termino diciendo que espero les agrade y que la idea que quise plasmar se transmita.

Les mando un beso en rojo a todas y deseenme suerte.

 **#sesuplicancríticas**


End file.
